


The Worn Path

by kestrellilith



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestrellilith/pseuds/kestrellilith
Summary: 4 years after the war Katara, is finding her new found life with Aang  to be restricting and is having trouble maintaining an identity that isn't  the Avatars girlfriend. eventually causing her to go find herself with out him. Meanwhile in the Fire Nation Zuko is tempting to find and smother a splinter group that is plotting to over through him, maintain good relations with the other nations, give out relation advice to his friends as well a deal with his own turbulent feelings. I do not own any of the A:TLA universe(every thing up to North and South Part Three is canon )





	1. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to anyone who's reading this is the edited version. ill probably do this with nearly every chapter, ill read over it and find things i don't like or want to expand on. sorry :)

Katara stood in front of the railing as the sun set over the blossom trees that decorated the upper ring, the same view was shared by her and Aang when they had first kissed in front of it three years ago. The streets where decorated with green and gold streamers as well as decretive lanterns swinging from inside the canopies of the blossoming trees. The upper ring had been transforms in to a gold and green maze of pop up street venders and stages all for the week of new year’s. the celebrations and the laughter of children and adults alike brought warmth to Katara’s heart.

It had been three years of traveling, flying over the vast nations to every forgotten corner of the world. three years of not having a home to go back too, of isolation, that's how she saw it, but it was not how Aang saw it. He loves the traveling, loved the adventure, the wind over his head, she too loved it, but she also like to know that she had a home to return to afterwards. This last year had been especially hard on her, this past year her and Aang had spent it travelling to all the air nomad temples and sacred sites, just the two of them, And there are only so many times you can put Momo on your head and dance around, only so many times you can talk about Sokka’s eating habits.

Eventually she had managed convinced Aang to fly back to the earth kingdom to meet everyone in Ba Sing Si and then travel to Ember Island to celebrate the New Years with everyone. The wall came in to view at dawn. It was a nice relief from the great desert that they had been flying over for two days, two full days of awkward silent and sand. Sand in everything. She’d have to do a wash later. They had flown over the lower ring, which was under construction. Zuko and Aang had convinced the Earth King to try and improve the lives of his subjects. Katara thought this was a great idea for both the earth Kingdom and the Fire nation, Kuei would have to by construction materials from Zuko and the redesigning would create jobs for the impoverished citizens. It was a wonder full sight to see the city slowly improve. They glided above the middle ring. Small crowds of people waved to them and Aang enthusiastically waved back, grinning from ear to ear, he still loved that attention and the praise. The upper ring had been lavishly draped in gold and green cloth giving the illusion that they were drifting over an evermoving sea of colour only broken by the pink and white blossom trees. “Isn’t it beautiful Katara.” Aang smiled at her before turning back to Appa.

She was so happy when they had flown over ba sing se when they had landed in the upper ring so happy that she enveloped her brother in a platypus-bear hug almost knocking them both over. He had grown a full 5 inches taller than her, he detached her arms from around him and said, "why didn't you come to Gran-grans funeral?" 

"What"

"I send a scroll to you guys by hawky 2"

"I didn't get it." 

" No, hawky came back with Aangs message saying that something important had happened and you wouldn't be able to come."

"What! No nothing would keep me from Gran-gran" she's cried tears welling up in her eyes.

"Sokka tell me you're joking." She felt the tears fall down her face.

"Sokka if this is some sick joke I'm so going to kill you." Each word came in a sob. "Sokka!" she hit his chest with her fist. " Sokka this is not funny."  
"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around her stroking her hair. Her brother turned to Aang. " You lied. " his voice deadly calm. Aang sighed  
" when we got the letter we were near the North Pole and would not have been able to reach you in time and plus we were doing important work establishing the air acolytes, Katara I thought you would have been sadder if we didn't make it and then wasted all that time for nothing. I'm sorry Katara." Aangs grey eyes filled with remorse. “I just thought it would be easier for you.”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its my first time writing a fic so pleas be nice. however I'm still open to suggestion on how to improve my writing. thanks.  
> I don't own A:TLA
> 
> So well done to anyone who kept reading i have post an edited version of this one but i am currently finishing up year 11, so expect parts 3 and 4 next week some time. (hopefully)
> 
> P.s I'm open to suggestion on how to improve my writing. thanks.

The commanding steel ship decorated in red, sailed into the docks in view of the impressive stone walls. Zuko had seen this sight many times but the Wall was still remarkable. The great stone structure was a few miles away but the distance between the docks and the entrance did nothing to deter its grandeur, the length of it seemed to stretch to either side for ever. He had to agree with his uncle, it was Magnificent. 

He saw Mai standing to the side glaring off into the distance, this sight despite the magnificence, did still remind them both of their uneasy past, both shared regrets. Zuko walked over to her and offered out his arm both as a sign of support to her and to show the crowd below that they were a united front despite the rumours circulating. Hand in hand the Fire Lord and his girlfriend descended the Gangplank and into the carriage waiting for them. 

Zuko watched the situation unfold in front of him in dismay. Katara and Aang had flown in on Appa and landed in front of the earth kingdom castle, a small group of their friends had gathered to meet them. During the day Sokka hadn’t shut up about his plans for the new year’s celebration, he blathered on about how he’d planned to eat every nation signature dish before the day was out, then drink his way through the night with his dad. Zuko loved his friend but man could that guy rattle on, it was a wonder Suki hadn’t dumped his water tribe ass.

Katara had jumped down from the Bison dressed in the traditional orange air nomad garb, her hair loose but tied near the ends with a ribbon in the style Avatar Yangchen was depicted in. A traditional nomad style. Zuko didn’t like the look, the oranges seemed out of place on her and the lose baggy style of the clothing did no favours for her figure. She looked better in the fire nation outfit, Zuko smiled to himself, then again, everyone looks better in fire Nation fashion. 

After Aang had attempted to explain himself Katara was guided to her room by Suki and Sokka without another word. Aang had attempted to follow them but before he could get anywhere Toph bent the ground underneath him making him face her. Grabbing his ear, she pulled him in the direction of Zukos uncle’s tea house. “No way twinkletoes.” Zuko looked at Mai, who gave a mildly concerned look in the direction of Katara before facing Zuko. “does he do that often?” she asked. 

“What?” 

“Make her decisions for her”

Zuko looked at Mai, before offering his arm. “I hadn’t really thought about it.” She gave one nod before returning to her usual stoic expression.  
The Jasmine dragon had been redecorated since the war, the once green interior was now splashed in all the colours of the nation, creating a vibrant and welcoming impression of the shop. The shop was empty when the group entered, but they were soon welcomed by a stout old man, who pulled Zuko in to a hug before placing a white frilly apron over his head and ushering him in to the kitchen. Zuko lit the stove as Iroh began preparing the tea. “Zuko may I ask where Master Katara and her brother are.”

Once Zuko had finished explaining the situation, the tea and snacks where ready to be taken out. In the time they were in the kitchen Suki and Sokka had walked over from the palace and were engaging in conversation with Toph and Ti Lee. Aang was sulking in a chair next to Toph as Sokka throw the occasional dirty look at him.  
“So, Sparky when did you arrive.”

“Just this morning, I was just going to meet you at Ember island, but uncle convinced me that a few days away from the desk would do me good.” Iroh beamed at Zuko as he said this. The idle chatter continued for some time. An hour later Zuko noticed Katara standing outside now dressed in white, the colour of mourning. It was a traditional short water tribe tunic with sleeves bound in dark leather and slits on both sides for easy movement as well as a blue sash around her waist. Her pants were a dark blue and she wore her hair in a bun at the base of the neck with her hair loopys. Zuko excuse himself but other than Mai no one noticed, they were too busy arguing over something. Zuko took the Jasmin tea from the table a walked outside, he placed the cup next to her and pored the hot liquid into it. He looked at the young woman next to him, her eyes were red and blotchy, but she held her head high and proud. “thank you.” She said before he walked back inside.


End file.
